


He Cried, I Cry

by Jasmine_Shigeru



Series: Cry [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Shigeru/pseuds/Jasmine_Shigeru
Summary: Grief and anger push Ororo to change her relationship with Logan.





	He Cried, I Cry

He Cried, I Cry  
By: Jasmine Shigeru  
Post X3   
Storm’s POV  
acried alone and I felt it. He cried inside and hid his pain from the world. He tried to hide his pain from me, but I saw it. I could see it deep in his eyes. I could feel it in my heart. It tore me apart, his pain. It had been a year and his pain was still in his heart and he still cried for her.  
He told me the other day he wanted me. Not as a replacement, but truly wanted me. He did not directly say he loved me but like his pain, I knew it was there.  
He told me he could not have me; he was not worthy of a goddess. He said I was too pure for his bloodied hands.  
I told him that I am not a goddess, I am a mortal woman. I told him I too have blood on my hands. A man who tried to rape me when I was eleven years when I still lived in Africa. Then there was Toad, Callisto, and only I know the others, I had ended their lives. I told him my body is not pure, that I have been with a man before.  
He countered me; he told me he did not want me to end up like her.  
I argued it was my choice to make.  
He said damn me and my fucking choices.  
I told him too bad and I kissed him. He kissed me back.  
We made love that night and the next morning, I awoke to find him gone. No sign of him remained in the Mansion except a letter of resignation. No clothes, no beer, no cigars, no bike. He was gone.  
Now I cry and it rains. It rains because I cry.  
I cry for the man I had and lost. I cry because I am in pain. I cry because I miss him. I cry because I love him.  
END


End file.
